


Schooled

by drpinkky



Series: Long Weekend [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drpinkky/pseuds/drpinkky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sequel to Long Weekend, basically just Peggy and Angie during school</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schooled

Peggy was always impressed by how Angie could make it to the coffee shop every morning and manage to make it to school in time to meet Peggy at her locker. This morning was no different. Angie chewed on the straw in her frappucino as she waited, gesturing with the drink in her other hand as Peggy walked around the corner.

"Hey, English!" She said brightly, offering the drink. "Iced Americano for the hot English-ano," she trailed off as she realized her joke made no sense, but Peggy laughed all the same and drank gratefully. 

"You're the best, Angie," Peggy sighed. 

"I know," she giggled. Peggy hugged her before kneeling down to open her locker. Angie slurped her coffee loudly while she waited. Peggy chuckled as she arranged her things in her bag. She stood and slung it over her shoulder, then took Angie's hand. 

"Onto your locker, then?" She asked. Angie nodded and squeezed her hand before charging off down the hallway.

As they walked, Peggy couldn't help but feel like people were looking at them and their PDA. She figured the whole school would know by third period.

 

Colleen slammed her locker shut just as Peggy and Angie walked up. The scowl she wore melted into a grin as soon as she saw their joined hands. 

"About time," she said as Angie let go of Peggy's hand to open her locker. Peggy rolled her eyes and drank her coffee in lieu of a response.

"How was your weekend?" Angie asked from her locker.  

"Same old, same old," Colleen waved the question off. "Come on! Fill me in!"

Angie sighed. "We declared our undying love during a fireworks show on the beach," she said flatly. Peggy tried to conceal a chuckle. 

"We were having a lovely picnic," she added.

"Oh, yeah, that! It was great, checkered towel and everything."

Colleen glared at them, and Peggy couldn't help but giggle. "Peggy!" Angie cried as she kicked her locker shut. "Come on!" Peggy draped an arm over her shoulder and took a few deep breaths.

"Really, Colleen, there's nothing to say." 

"You two are so boring!" Colleen pouted. Before either Peggy or Angie could respond, the bell rang.

"See you in Fry's?" Peggy asked as Angie gathered her things. Angie nodded and waved over her shoulder as she turned on her heel. Peggy glanced at Colleen as she turned the other way. She was grinning.

"Oh, shut up," she sighed, and marched off to their physics class.

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to long weekend  
> It took me actually going back to school to actually finish this lmao


End file.
